Devil May Cry: Losing Sight
by destiny18-au
Summary: Dante is hating Sparda for leaving his Mother, brother and himself when he was younger.
1. Losing Sight

  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't belong to me, wish it did then I would have a lot of fun but dont and in the words of Homer D'oh.   
  
  
**Devil May Cry: Losing Sight **   
  
  
It was a quiet day at Devil May Cry, which was not a good thing for Dante. His mind had been wondering again lately. He kept thinking about his Father and why he wasn't there for his Mother or for Vergil and himself. The more he thought about it the more aggitated her grew. Why did he leave his Mother with two children to raise. She wasn't even demon for crying out loud. Why did his Mother pick him was it his bad ass ways or was their something more. He sighed shifting his position in the chair once again.   
  
  
Hell, being a slow day was not a good thing. Hunting demons was easier than figuring out what his parents saw in eachother in the first place. Trish silently slipped into the room, rubbing her now swollen stomach. Once dead,now alive, yet not really alive. She just couldnt figure things out. She sighed slowly. If the gods wanted it that way then so be it.   
  
  
"Dante, come on lets go somewhere relaxing today, it's too nice a day to stay inside." Trish said. Watching as Dante's face slowly lifted from the table to the woman in front of it, his eyes glowing with compassion and love. He smiled a cocky grin, placing an arm out to the woman in front. "Sure I guess it wouldnt hurt to close the place down for one day." He said. Gently brushing his fingers over the womans whilst helping her out of the place.   
  
  
They arrived at their destination. A small park only a block or two away from Devil May Cry. Kids were playing on swings, running around, playing with their parents. Trish looked on lovingly whilst Dante started to feel hatred towards these kids. It wasn't fair. Why did his Father and Mother leave him and take Vergil as well? He never knew what it was like to be pushed on a swing, or to be taken out for ice-cream.   
  
  
Trish placed her hand on Dante's knee. "You okay sweetheart?" Questioned Trish, using that voice that suckered Dante in many times from buying her chocolate and pickles in her craving modes to giving her massages. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's not fair Trish, why do these kids get parents and all I get is a kick in the face. I don't care who my Dad is, he wasn't even there for me when I needed him. Why did they have go away Trish? Why?" He sighed again defeat.   
  
  
Trish hugged him reassuringly. "Don't worry Dante, these things happen for a reason if we could go back in time, we could change them, but then what would happen to the future Dante? Would I still be around? Would I ever get to know you? Would we be sitting here in this very park together? Would I still be married to you? Would I still be having your child? We can't change the past Dante or who we are, but we can change the future, together."   
  
  
Yeah I know you probably all hate it but I like it and sorry to all the Fans of Lucia out there I am a Trish/Dante Fan and I cannot see him getting together with anyone else. 


	2. The Cry for Help

  
  
Disclaimer, Ranting and Ravings: Thankyou all for reviewing I didnt think anyone would review. I have been really busy lately, school holidays here in Sydney Australia well near the end of the holidays, and I have to work not fair!!! Anyway Devil May Cry never belonged to me I wish it had.   
  


DEVIL MAY CRY: LOSING SIGHT

  
  
It was about 2am and Dante just couldn't sleep,his body was use to working on overtime. He cursed as he silently made his way down to the study area. He cursed a second time that night why didn't he buy that t.v, no he said he could live without it and it wasnt needed but now he wished it was sitting in front of him.   
  
He ran his fingers across the leather bindings of the books, he had read each one at least twice. He picked the one up about Sparda and began to read. "It was said that once there was a great warrior who fought on the side of humans.." He had heard all this before, he slammed the book down on the table in frustration when a piece of paper flew out from the book. That was new he was sure he didnt take any notes on Sparda so what was this piece of paper. He slowly began to read and was suprised at what he saw.   
  
_'My Dearest,   
I have never felt this way before. I don't know why I am writing this down but I am a coward. These emotions are all new to me. The feeling of longing, of loving, of wanting to be loved. I am never scared of anything, yet these emotions scare me more than anything in this world and from hell. Everyone thinks I am the monster only wishing to save this world to become it sucessor, but you, you see me differently, treat me differently. Why? These questions keep running through my head like a swarm of locusts and it frustrates me. Why can't I work these things out? You are the most beautiful creature on this planet you look as if you belong in heaven, if I touch you I am afraid you will crumble and fade away or worse become some sort of hellish monster. You see my hands are tainted, my whole body is tainted, I am not the saviour that your kind thinks I am. I am by no other name a monster, yes you heard me correctly a monster. Although I can not harbour the feelings that I wish you would return so badly.   
Yours Eternally   
Sparda_   
  
The piece of paper feel to the floorboards below. Dante's lips couldn't move, his breathing became laboured. Sweat started trickling down his face, he couldnt take it anymore he needed to get out, there were more questions to be answered ones that only the dead could answer, but the dead would not talk about ghosts.   
  
Well what do you think? 


End file.
